


Great i just raked those

by Weremutt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Im sorry this is so bad its my first fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremutt/pseuds/Weremutt
Summary: Im sorry if theres any mistakes and that it's so shortIts my first fic and I don't have anyone to edit iy





	

Tom shivered, scrapping the rake over his newly made pile of leaves. He had gotten tired of the ever growing mess in the front yard and it was clear no one else was going to fix it, so he put it on himself to do So.  
  Shivering he adjusted his scarf. It was cold out, but Tom was too stubborn to abandon his job and go inside, as much as he wanted to.  
  Eventually he grew used to the constant noise of the rake rasping over the leaves and started to zone out. He was completely unaware of tord, who was sneaking up behind him.  
  With a yell tord launched himself into tom's back, causing him to stumble and fall with a cry, bring them both down onto the freshly made pile of leaves  
  "Tord you ass!" Tom shouted  
Tord only laughed, still where he had fallen "classic stupid tom"  
Tom rolled over and got up on his knees, glaring towards the other. Suddenly without warning He pounced, landing on top of tord, who yelps and tries to wriggle away. Together the two of them roll through tom's previously neat pile, scattering leaves around and getting them everywhere, in their clothes, their hair, and other such places.  
  They both came to a stop, tord laying across tom's stomach, both of them laughing breathlessly. Tom shoved tord off him as he sat up, brushing himself off  
"You better help me rerake this" He stated, casting a glance at the other, who rolled his eyes as he stood, grabbing the rake "yes yes" tord said "of course"


End file.
